


Home

by LemonWicky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Mei returns home a week early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Sobbing as I tag this as roadrat and meihem* 
> 
> please dont yell at me

When Mei had left for the mission, she had been worried about leaving the twins alone with their dads. Not that there was anything wrong with leaving them with Jamie and Mako; they were excellent fathers and she trusted them with her and her children’s lives. She knew that if something were to happen, Jamie and Mako would die protecting Yin and Jin.

But that was when she was gone for a couple of hours, and always somewhere on the newly built Ecopoint: Outback base. She was easily in reach should anything happen. This time, she would be in the Amazon, collecting flora samples for study in trying to repair the damage the radiation had wrecked on the Outback for a month. And a month is a long time for two men and two babies who are used to having someone help them with nearly everything.

’ _Though,_ ’ she mused to herself as she walked to their room. ’ _I suppose that I would have been informed if anything had happened._ ’ She walked with a silent but quick step, keeping her return a surprise for her lovers and children. She had reached their room and dug out her keycard. When she swiped it and the lock turned to green, she opened the door and found that the main area was empty.

Not totally, though; toys were scattered everywhere and she spied a few glasses and plates. Mei sighed and rubbed her temple. She would deal with the mess later and walked through the warzone that her living room had become. She poked her head into the kitchen/dining room and saw no one. She hummed in thought and walked towards the bedrooms. Before the master bedroom where the three adults slept, she peaked her head in the twins’ bedroom and was shocked to find it empty, as well as the master bed.

It seemed as though no one was home and she pondered on where her family would have gone. She shrugged after a moment, moving to their closet to change into her usual blue tanktop and snowflake leggings. The Amazon was hot and muggy, and although Mei will always be better suited to colder weather, the dry heat of the Outback brought relief, like the first drink of water after a week of nothing but burning thirst.

The front door slammed open, startling Mei and causing her to yelp. She heard her lovers and children, Jamie and Jin talking loudly and Mako shuffling around. She rushed towards the living room and was met with the sight of her family carrying plastic bags by the armful.

The all turned to look at her and the twins screeched ‘Mummy!’ and launched themselves at her. She caught them easily, lifting them up in her arms. They were wearing the most adorable kigurumis she had ever seen; Yin a panda kigu with a smiling cat emoticon for a face and Jin in a red panda kigu, the mischievous cat emoticon for a face. It perfectly fit their personalities and she looked at her lovers with wonder. “Where did you find these…in the Outback?” She asked incredulously.  

Jamie smiled widely, his chest puffing out with pride. “Mako bought them! I didn’t know 'bout 'em til later, but we decided to pack the ankle-biters up and go off to Sydney for a bonding day, dads an’ kids!” He said, gathering up the two little shopping bags the twins had dropped and walked towards the kitchen. Before he turned the corner, he looked back and said sheepishly, “Sorry 'bout the mess, luv. We was gonna clean it up before ya got back but you came home early so…” And then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Mako rolled his eyes and stepped forward to give Mei a hug and kiss, causing the twins to giggle. “Welcome back.” He whispered.

She smiled and set the twins down, counting down in her head for when it would happened.

“HOOLEY DOOLEY!” A shout and then thundering footfalls as Jamie came sprinting back into the living room and tackled Mei, knocking them both to the ground. She expected and braced herself as much as she could. She was peppered with kisses all over her face, giggling all the while. “Yer back early!” Jamie said, still holding her. “We thought ya said ya wouldn’t be back fer 'nother week!”

“I decided to come back home early. All they were doing was creating relations with the natives and I had no desire to be a part of it if it failed.” She explained, motioning to Mako, who had returned from setting the bags down in the kitchen, to pick up their excitable lover off of her.

He did just that and with Jamie squirming in one armful, he helped Mei to her feet with the other. He set Jamie down and gently pushed Mei to their bedroom. “Sleep for a bit. We’ll clean up and make dinner.” He said softly, giving her a wink.

She went without too much fuss; the overworking and lack of sleep the mission required from her and the jetlag of the return trip wore down on her. A couple hours of sleep would do her good. And if they all were still healthy and breathing, then what harm would come to them when she was right there do? She walked to their room and passed out pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Three hours later and the twins came to wake her up, still wearing their kigus. They were giggling and whispering among themselves. Grabbing her glasses, she gave them a teasing glare, smirking. “And what are you two troublemakers plotting now?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nothing, Mummy!” They said in perfect unison. They had the faces of perfect angels and Mei knew that meant something devious was being planned.

She went along with it, grabbing them both by the hands and letting them lead her to the living room. They were met with the sight of Jamie and Mako making out in the middle of the living room, Mako’s back to them. Mei could see Mako’s hands groping Jamie’s ass and started laughing and snorting when the two were startled out of their impromptu makeout, spinning around and  blushing like mad.

They were wearing kigus now, Mako in a green monkey kigu and Jamie in a gray-silver sheep kigu. “Ey, you lil’ brats were supposed ta bring yer Mum ta the kitchen!” Jamie said accusingly, stomping over to the two and dragging them away, the twins laughing all the while.

Mei noticed that the buttflap in the back of the kigu was unzipped partially. It connected and she rounded on Mako, punching him in the stomach. It didn’t hurt him and he started chuckling. “I bought him a new toy for us to try tonight. Figure I’d start the preparations early.” He gave her a little shrug and she snorted.

“Mako Rutledge, you are a pervert.”

Before he could say something in his defense, the two of them heard Jin scream, “Daddy’s butt is showing!” followed by soft smacks and Jamie shrieking. They shook their head in unison and walked to the kitchen, finding Jamie trying to zip up his buttflap while avoiding little spanks from the twins.

“Alright, alright!” Mako grabbed the twins and picked them up, giving Jamie time to make himself decent. When he was, he picked up a bag and drug out a red thing, held up for Mei to see and all four of them saying, “Ta-da!”

It was a red dragon kigu, looking like it would fit Mei perfectly. It suddenly clicked; Mako’s Chinese Zodiac year was the Earth Monkey, Jamie’s the Metal Sheep and her’s the Fire Dragon.

“We gave the twins the choice of what they wanted and we decided that to get matching kigurumis for the three of us.” Mako explained.

Mei smiled, gigging and crying at the same time. Her family moved forward to give her a group hug, giving her 'welcome home!’s, 'we missed you!’s and 'we love you!’s. She basked in their love and kissed all of them, taking the kigu from Jamie and slipping it on. It did fit her perfectly.

Dinner was homemade lo mien noodles and prawns, with chocolate-filled Tangyuan for dessert. The Tangyuan was a surprise and when asked, Jamie admitted to buying them from a family owned Chinese bakery. Mei laughed and said that it was fine when the two apologized for it.

The kids were easy to put to bed; they were already tuckered out from the exciting day. They refused to take off their kigus and Mei allowed them to wear them to bed. There was no need for a story as they had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

When she walked back to the master bedroom, Jamie was already snoring softly, cuddled next to Mako. Mako looked up and smiled, patting her side of the bed and she took the invitation. Crawling into bed, she snuggled next to Jamie and closed her eyes, feeling both of their arms wrap around her and she sighed happily.

It was good to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it! 
> 
> My writing blog is lemonscreativeworld.tumblr.com and my main blog is fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
